gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Supply
Supply & Demand '''is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by drug baron Ricardo Diaz from his mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City Walkthrough Brief Some freelancer moors his yacht into Vice City every month. The yacht is refered to as "The Drugboat", since the freelancer sells drugs from that boat. However, he only sells his cargo to the first customers to arrive in his yacht, and Diaz wants you and Lance Vance to be those first buyers. The Mission This mission is divided in two parts: '''Drug Rush - In the first part, you will have to use the Squalo boat obtained in mission The Fastest Boat, to get to the freelancer's yacht. There are two paths, the best one is the left path, since it's shorter and has more space to steer. Avoid hitting walls or other boats since if you hit a wall or speedboat to hard Lance will get knocked into the water and the mission is failed. Once you make it to "The Drugboat", the second part of the mission begins. Defend The Cargo - In the second part, Lance will take the wheel and you will have to defend the cargo from other buyers by shooting incoming enemies. First, two Cubans in Jetmax boats will attack you. Kill the gunmen and then kill the drivers or just blow up the boat, then several gunmen will appear on jetties, kill them and blow up the red barrels near them to wipe them out faster. Eventually, a Sparrow will come after you, it's easier to shot the Sparrow until it blows up than to kill the gunman or the driver. Finally, when you approach Diaz's Mansion, two more boats will appear ahead, blow them up before you reach them, since if you reach them, they will shoot from up close and if you're not quick enough, they will deal severe damage to the boat. When Lance stops at Diaz's Mansion, the mission is complete. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the fastest boat at the jetty *Beat the other buyers to the yacht *Protect the yacht while Lance drives it back to the mansion Post-Mission Phone Call Lance Vance: Yo, Tommy! It's Lance. Tommy Vercetti: Yeah? Lance Vance: Oh, nice to hear from you, Lance. Come on, man, be cool, be cool. Tommy Vercetti: I'm in the middle of something. What do you want? Lance Vance: Nothing. Just to say, you know. Look Tommy, we can do this thing. You and me, no problem. You know what I mean? Tommy Vercetti: We're going have to do it, 'cause otherwise, we're going to be dead, Lance. We're in too far now. But thanks for the call. I'll speak to you later. Tips and Tricks *Don't shoot blindly with the Ruger during the second part of the mission, as it is possible to shoot and kill Lance with it. Trivia * The song that can be heard playing in the background during the boat cutscene is "Dance Hall Days" by Wang Chung. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Flash FM. * Due to manning an unlimited ammo Ruger assault rifle in the second half of the mission, the player will lose any Ruger ammo that they have accumulated so far. Gallery Supply&Demand-GTAVC2.jpg|Four boats, close to Starfish Island, attempting to get to the dealer Supply&Demand-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti shooting at the pursuing attackers from the fastest boat. Video Walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City